ABSTRACT/SUMMARY: The Washington University T32 training grant ?Multidisciplinary Training in Alzheimer and Related Dementias? is designed to train the next generation of researchers in Alzheimer disease and related dementias (ADRD). The training program will be led jointly by the Knight Alzheimer Disease Research Center (ADRC) and the Hope Center for Neurological Disorders at Washington University. The Knight ADRC and the Hope Center support a highly collaborative environment that exemplifies multi-disciplinary team-based research. Twenty-nine faculty from 11 Departments at Washington University will mentor trainees in dementia research. The faculty include basic scientists, translational neuroscientists and clinical investigators. Washington University has outstanding resources, including state of the art facilities for translational research, biostatistics and informatics, and an excellent track record in developing new therapies. The predoctoral students will be drawn from 9 different doctoral programs, including those affiliated with specific departments (Biomedical Engineering, Psychological and Brain Sciences, and Social Work) as well as from programs in the Division of Biology and Biomedical Sciences, including Biochemistry, Computational and Systems Biology, Developmental, Regenerative and Stem Cell Biology, Human and Statistical Genetics, Molecular Genetics, and Genomics and Neurosciences. Postdoctoral trainees will be drawn from Chemistry and Developmental Biology, the school of Engineering, clinical departments (Neurology, Medicine, Pathology, Psychiatry and Radiology), Biostatistics, Psychological and Brain Sciences and the School of Social Work. The training program will support 2 predoctoral trainees and 2 postdoctoral trainees; each year the program will support 4 medical students for short-term summer training. Two of the medical students will be from Washington University School of Medicine and two will be recruited from Meharry Medical College School of Medicine. All trainees will be exposed to patients affected by dementia and their families and will be trained in responsible conduct of research. Predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees will have additional training in bioinformatics and will be encouraged to utilize existing data from large cohorts in their research projects. The program aims to develop a pipeline of diverse and rigorously trained ADRD researchers.